Why it Hurts to Love
by vbchickVLVR
Summary: A dramatic story about Bulma being taken from Chikyuu. Only in this one Frieza interferes with the romance. Will Vegeta's love be the only key to saving the Saiyan Race? WARNING: This fic does not have a happy ending.
1. I Was Taken From My Home

Note: I have to announce that I will not finish let alone put up chapter two of this story until I finish my other story: "The Wives and Prince Jerk and Goofy". Anybody who is reading this can be comforted by the fact that I am very close to finishing that story and will put the next chapter of this one up a.s.a.p. 

**Summary: Follows the basic example of Bulma being taken from Chikyuu and taken to Vegetasei like my other story. Only this one has no Chi Chi and Kakarot and the ending will not turn out happy-go-lucky. **

**WARNING: This fic does NOT have a happy ending. Those who like anguish and who like stories that make them cry will probably like this one. PG-13 for mile swearing and sadness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or it's characters. I am making no profit from this story, I am just a crazed DBZ fan.**

**-------------------**

She had been taken from her friends, her family, and her home. Everything was gone now. And there was nothing she could do about it. Sometimes being beautiful had a down side. She cursed Dende for giving her this gift, or curse. It was all because of the stupid Prince! Him and his selfish arrogance! She was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, sobbing quietly. It had been two days since the bastard had come and taken her from everything she knew and loved.

            But then again she had brought it upon herself. She had stupidly flirted with him when he first came out of the space ship that had landed in front of her high school. She thought he was gorgeous. That flaming hair, that arrogant stance. And the fact that he was a Prince only made her want him more. But she didn't go that deep. Unfortunately, he did. 

She had invited him to stay at Capsule Corp. until he left. How could she have been so foolish!? Inviting some alien to stay with her. Pah! It sickened her to remember. She sighed. Now she was paying the price. He had learned from her father that she was probably the most brilliant woman in the universe, and he personally had thought her to be the most beautiful as well. He told her he couldn't deny her gifts, but that her gifts were still no match for his. Hmm. She supposed that would be the closest she would ever come to getting a compliment from him at the moment. At the moment.

They had gotten into an argument and she ordered him to leave. Like he actually had the right to call her stupid! Hah! Look who's talking! She cursed herself for her short temper again. Yeah. He would leave all right, but not without her. Selfish pig. She hadn't really meant it. She supposed it was his small way of paying her back. Correction: big way. Very big way.

She was just thankful he wasn't as sick as to rape her or something. He told her herself that he thought rapping was a lowly thing to do and that he would never dream of stooping that low. But he told her that she _will_ be his queen, and that when she was ready she _will_ bear him a child. She sighed again. She supposed being Queen of a planet couldn't be that bad. She would be rich and famous. Everyone would bow down to her. Sure she had always dreamt of a prince in shinning armor to come and sweep her off her feet. But she never would have imagined he would take her by force in a space ship. The thought made her laugh out loud.

"What are you laughing at you pathetic excuse for a woman?" he barked from the cockpit. She didn't bother to pay him back. She learned the hard way that he threw insults no matter whom he was talking to and to not take them personally.

"Nothing Vegeta," she said before she sighed. He eyed her, raising his eyebrow.

"No," he demanded. "There's something wrong. Tell me!" he ordered. She sighed again and rested her head on her knees.

"Are we ever going to go back to Chikyuu?" she asked softly, fighting back the tears at the mention of the name. "I never even got to say goodbye to my parents," she whined. He could almost feel sympathy for her. Almost.

"You said goodbye through the radio!" he said as an excuse not to go back. He could still remember her idiotic mother babbling about whether or not she had enough makeup. He rolled his eyes as he remembered.

"Yeah, so? I didn't even get to hug them or anything!" she raged, hopping up. He knew her temper was no match for his, but he was exhausted, though he didn't show it, and didn't feel like awakening his. He just gave her a strange look, set the controls to automatic and leaned back in the pilot's seat.

"Maybe we'll go back, but first you will be crowned," he murmured softly. Her eyes widened in response.

"Really?" she asked, acting like it was a dream come true. Actually, all her dreams had come true, and her new one was to pop back into the reality of her home planet. Irony. *Sigh* You can't live without it.

"A Prince has too much dignity to lie, onna," he grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Oh, thank you, Vegeta!" she cried, running over and flinging herself onto him. He was too shocked to move and just sat, they're, letting her hug him. "Sorry," she mumbled as she got off. "I kinda lost it there for a sec." He just grunted in response as he got up to eat. He ate quite often. Another reason he brought Bulma. He couldn't cook and she could. She sighed as she got up and headed for the kitchen.

--------------

Heed my warning at the top people! If you do like stories with a sad ending, I suggest you do not move on! Remember that I will not be posting the next chapter until I finish my other story. No flames on that subject, please! I'm almost done and should be able to post the next chapter by Wednesday!


	2. So Many Questions

Note: OK! I finished my other story! I can now continue this one! This one shall be my greatest fic yet! MUAHAHAH! I'm OK. Let me just get over myself real quick. Oh! Sorry about the grammar mistakes in the first chapter. I was so excited when I was typing it, I didn't even pay attention to the little green marks! *Slaps my own forehead* I know, I know. How stupid of me! On with the fic!

                                                            To Understand My Fics…

**( )=author's note/author's comment**

****=changes in place, time or a flashback, ect.**

**_italics=_** **thoughts if in "", emphasis of word if in normal narrorative sentence (narrorative is not a word)**

**-----------------**

As Vegeta retreated to the table for refuge against Bulma's questions, Bulma dragged her lazy self up to the stove to cook something. She was cooking pancakes (it was 9 am) when she started asking herself questions. She decided to ask Vegeta herself.

            "Um… Vegeta?" she asked, glancing at him in between flipping the pancakes. He just grunted and eyed her. "Why did you pick me to come with you? I mean, there are billions of people on the planet you could have met and chosen, but why did you choose me?" He looked up from the paper he was reading (one he had stolen from Earth to learn about them) and glared at her.

            "_Don't ask me that now, woman,"_ he thought. "_Not here, not now. Maybe some other day…"_

"Vegeta? VEGETA? Are you listening?" she asked, waving a hand in front of him.

            He woke out of his thoughts with a snap and looked at her. "Huh? What? I'm going to my room," he said, obviously as an excuse to get away so he didn't have to answer.

            _"That's weird," _Bulma thought, putting her hand to her mouth, brows wrinkled, in a thinking position. "_He's never been so off guard before, and why didn't he just answer the question? He probably didn't want to admit he only took me for my money and power, as well as my knowledge of technology. So much for Saiyan Pride!"_ She snorted at this thought and continued to cook pancakes.

            When it was done, she went rapping on his door. "Vegeta!" she yelled through the closed door. "Breakfast is ready!" Immediately, the door swung open and the Saiyan no Ouji ran out, practically flying to the table. She walked in about two seconds later to see him in that classic Goku position. (I know Goku's not in this, but still. If I use him, you can imagine it better) Knife in one hand, fork in the other, and a napkin shoved slightly down his shirt so the remainder will serve like a bib. And heaven knows he needs one.

            "What took you so long?" he snarled. "I'm starving! Now serve my food!" he commanded like the Prince he is. She rolled her eyes and served his food (as slowly as possible, mind you! LOL). He inhaled it all in about ten minutes. Pretty slow for him, considering he _is_ a Saiyan. Although there were three hundred plates of pancakes sitting on the table, about fifty or so stacked on top of each other, making it look like a city of pancake buildings. 

She learned how much Saiyans ate from the first time he came over. She made the mistake of going out to a fast food place. Wipped it clean of it's stock. She basically ended up having to buy the whole restaurant! Not exactly a burn in her pocket, considering she was a multi-billionaire. But it was still quite a shock on her, including the rest of the world. It wasn't easy to cover it up from the reporters. Vegeta offered blasting them, but she quickly refused his offer. She didn't want him having moving target practice right in front of her beautiful house.

Suddenly a spitting noise interrupted her memory. "WOMAN!!!" he roared. "YOU CALL THIS SHIT FOOD?" he asked. When she saw what he was eating, she laughed. There had been about five pancakes left. She told him the other day about putting syrup and butter on it, and he loved it. She recommended using honey, but he was to save that until today. She had made the mistake of leaving her honey-made wax on the table. (You know, girls! Nair products! To wax your legs with! One is made from honey, and it says "Made with water-removable honey" on the front! LOL!) He had mistaken it for honey and had somehow managed to dump it on his pancakes. 

"Actually Vegeta," she said in-between laughs. "It's not food!" She was rolling around on the floor, laughing, when it hit him.

"YOU IMBICILE! INCOPETENT FOOL! ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON ME!?" he roared, stomping over to her rolling figure. She started chocking from laughing to hard, so he just stampeded away, muttering about the female species and their evil ways. She slowly got her laughing under control (after about 10 minutes) and had realized he had long before walked away. She clutched her side in pain. You would too, if you had just laughed for ten minutes straight! She became serious again when she remembered she had an important question to ask him. Oh, yes. Very important. She frowned and made her way toward his room.

----------------------

**LOL. Some of you may think the honey made wax part is a little, um, disturbing. But hey! A girl has just gotta have fun! I know this is suppose to be a sad and tragic fic, but they must have had a little fun before their "incident". Oops! I'm foreshadowing again! *Starts whacking herself in the head* Stop it K.J, stop it! OK! I'm back to normal! Next chappie up soon!**


	3. So Much for Romance

Note: OK. Here's the next chapter. I just wanna say that I will either post within one or two days for each chapter. If it goes beyond that, I promise to try and update within a week I had last updated. But I WILL finish this story, one way or another. So don't give up on me if I take forever!

**---------------------**

Bulma silently tip-toed into the room trying to catch Vegeta by surprise. Thanks to his "Saiyan senses" he knew she was there. The bathroom was in the corner or the room. The mirror faced towards the hallway, so she couldn't see him. He had been brushing his teeth and gurgling mouth wash (thanks to the previous incident) and was now in front of the mirror. "_Foolish woman, thinking she can surprise me. Lets give her a taste of her own medicine before we try it ourselves…"_ Vegeta thought wickedly. The ceiling was about twenty feet high, (they're in a space ship! Remember?)so he levitated up right above the border of the door. She walked right into his trap.

            The second she walked into the room and out of his way, he quickly landed down and slammed the door shut, blocking her exit. He slowly advanced on the screaming woman. He was two inches away from the woman that was backing up. She could feel his minty breath chilling through her clothes. "Now then," he started,  his lips brushing against hers while he talked.  "What do you want?"  She stopped backing up and looked at him, her checks flushed and her eyes full of anger.

            "VEGETA HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" she roared. Vegeta just blinked at the shock of the blast and took a step backwards. "Now then," she said, happy she had let it all out. "I came to ask you a question before I was so rudely interrupted!" she said with spice. He rolled his eyes.

            "Well?" he snapped. "What is it?" He could see that serious look on her face that told him she was going to be asking her another one of those questions he didn't like to answer.

            "Well, um, I was just a, wondering," she said, kicking her feet back and forth in embarrassment and looking down at her feet. He waved his hands to signal, "go on." "Um," she looked up. "Do you think I'm pretty or something? Why did you take ME, of all people? Why didn't you take one of those models or something?" she asked innocently. He saw it was now or never. And he couldn't choose never.

            He smirked. "I cannot deny what Dende gave you," he said. She shook her head.

            "No, that's not what I mean. There are hundreds of pretty people on the planet? Why me?" she asked, looking him strait in the eyes.

            He just kept smirking and took another step forward. This invaded her personal space even worse than the last time. His waist was touching hers, and her bosom was right against his muscular chest. She gasped and tried to take a step backwards, only to find the wall. She blushed as she felt his pants harden. He just grunted and looked away. This surprised her. He surprised her even more when he turned back to her, grabbed her waist and gave her a rough kiss while pulling her closer (if that was possible). He hadn't expected a response, but he got one as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. They made out and didn't break it for at least two minutes. They were going to do something else (wink, wink) but he noticed she was shuddering- not from coldness. This offended him. The one person he had first shown emotion to, was scared of him. He abruptly broke the kiss and stared at her. He frowned when the look in her eyes confirmed his hypothesis.

            He backed away. "You will be crowned Queen at Vegetasei," he said suddenly and quietly, looking down. He looked up again strait into her eyes. "You will be mine. I don't care how long it will take. You will be mine," he said deadly as he turned around and quickly escaped. Bulma fell to her knees and sobbed. She had blown it, and there was nothing she could do about it now.

-------------------------

**Some of you might think it was corny, but still. Please review!**


	4. Now You've Gone and Done It!

**Note: OK. Here's the next chappie. Sorry it took so long to update! The previous chapter went kinda fast, so I'll slow this one down a bit. But this chappie is going to be real short, OK? No, really. As you can see, I meant short! As in three paragraphs! I've only got five minutes! Ta da! The shortest chapter in history!**

**---------------**

After stomping out of the room, Vegeta made his way to the gravity room. There he trained vigorously, but he couldn't seem to get "that damn woman" out of his head. He heard the water running, and knew she must be in the shower. She took the longest showers sometimes. She'd been in there for 30 minutes. He was still hurt, so he decided to use this as an excuse to yell at her.

She finally got up, still sobbing, and made her way down the hallway to her room.  She slipped her clothes off and stepped into the shower. She hugged herself as she tried to convince herself-uh- convince herself of something. She ran the water cold and leaned against the wall as she slid down. It was there that she fell asleep.

            About 30 minutes later, a pounding on the door woke her. She bolted up and looked at her surroundings. Pulling her hair back out of her face, she turned the water off. "Jesus, Woman! You're wasting precious water you low class baka!" a rough voice snarled through the door.

            _"So that's his way out of this. He's just gonna pretend it never happened."_ She got up angrily, wrapped a towel around her and flung the door open. She advanced on him as if possessed. Her eyes were narrowed and her teeth were bared. The wet hair added even more to the scene. Vegeta just stood there staring at her, nailed to the floor.

            "So, **Veggie.** How ya gonna get out of this one, **huh?**" she spat, jerking her head at her whenever she emphasized the words.

            He gulped. "_Oh, shit…"_

_------------------------_

**OK, people. I _refuse_ to post the next chapter unless I get at least seven reviews. *Clears throat* Ok, anyways, please review! (Review or die! MUAHAHAH! (Not))**


	5. Setting Things Strait

Note: MUAHAHAH! That got you guys to speak up! I mean, come on! I only had three reviews! *Makes a "doy!" face and smacks herself in the forehead* Newayz, thanx for the quick results! Wonderful! I'm now motivated again. The other chapter was kind of shity, so how about this: the more reviews I get, the better the chapter! Got it? Good! Here's the chappie!

----------------

            "_Oh, shit…" _Vegeta thought as he backed up away from the angry woman. An angry mob would be nothing compared to her fury! He wouldn't have been any more surprised if she sprouted fangs on the spot. If she were Saiyan, she would have turned Super Saiyan right now. Literally!

            "_Wait a sec, I'm stronger than her. Why the hell am I backing up!? STOP!"_ He stopped abruptly and crossed his arms, looking down at her. (I'm going to assume that she is about three inches shorter than him.) She just kept coming until she was three inches in front of him. He could see the fury in her eyes as she gave him a good glare. He looked at her defiantly.

            "Why" she spat venomously "did you do that?"

            "Do what?" he growled.

            "HOW DARE YOU PRETEND TO NOT KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!!" she exploded. She slowly calmed her breathing pattern as she saw Vegeta was unaffected. "Let me refresh your memory," she snapped. "First, you act like you want me. Then, you kiss me. Then you suddenly break away and run out on me without even telling me why! Was it me, or was it yourself!? You hurt me Vegeta, and you owe me an explanation and maybe even an apology," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

            For some reason, he felt his heart tug at him when he saw those tears. It hurt him to see her cry, but she had already hurt him. "I hurt you?" he hissed. "I'll tell you who hurt who woman, you hurt me! You were the first person I ever showed affection to, pride be damned, yet you were scared! You were scared of me! Now who owes who an apology?" he spat. She stood there, tears flowing freely. All anger had vanished; she looked down.

            "I guess I was shaking…" she whispered. "I'm sorry, Vegeta. I didn't think-"

            "Oh, yeah. You didn't think! Wonderful. Let me guess. I'm suppose to forgive you and then we kiss and I carry you off to the bed, right?" He stood there, leering at her with a his lip twisted in a way that showed he was disgusted.

            She looked up at him. "Yes," she said, looking him strait in the eye. "You are," she declared before she jumped on him and kissed him. The disgusted look vanished as his hormones kicked in and forced him to reply. He pulled her closer and she wrapped her legs around him. With that, he carried her off to the bed. 

(Come on, now! It wouldn't be good if they did it NOW in the story!)

            The had foreplay, but she stopped him before he could enter her. "Vegeta, wait! Stop!" she said as she groaned.

            "What!?" he said looking up. 

            She looked down. "I'm not ready yet. I don't want to do this now. Maybe when we get to the planet. But not now," she whispered.

            Vegeta got a pouty look on his face. "But-" He stopped when she looked up and gave him a pleading look. He sighed and got off her to lie down in bed. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

---------------------

That's not the end! The end is not even near! So don't fuss if you haven't already! Next chappie soon. Remember my note at the top! Review people! It's a free country! Speak your mind!

_Also: one of you reviews asked a few questions concerning Goku and such. Let me explain it here:_

1. Goku is in this universe, but is not making an appearance. Just think of it as Bulma's generation before his. Pretend that he is younger (as in two or three) and has just been sent to Chikyuu from Vegetasei. Vegeta did not go after him because they thought he had been annihilated. He will not make an appearance throughout the whole fic.

2. Vegetasei is still there because Frieza is in another part of the universe at the moment. I can't tell you too much, because if I did it would ruin the end. But just keep in mind, there wouldn't be a great fic without the bad guy!

3. Another thing: There will be a part in an upcoming chapter where Vegeta will explain things about Vegetasie to Bulma. So hold your horses!


	6. You Just Keep Screwin Up

Note: LOL. I've had THE FUNNIEST day eva! I'll tell you about it in the end (if your interested. LOLOLOLOLOLOL! Ok. I'll stop now. Here's the chapter!

**--------------------**

            Bulma was the first to awaken. She groaned as she turned around in the bed, eyes closed, only to find herself against something big and hard. Since it was warm, and she'd just awaken, she snuggled against it. Realizing who it was, she snapped her eyes opened and shot up. She attempted to escape out of the bed, only to find her attempts fruitless. She sighed as she saw the Saiyan tail wrapped around her waist. Damn, she'd gotten so used to seeing it she'd completely forgotten about it since they left. (That's why I never mentioned it before.) She got back into bed and went to sleep.

            About two hours later, a certain prince by the name of Vegeta awoke. Thinking he was the first to wake up, he carefully unwrapped his tail from "the woman" and made his way down to the kitchen. After cleaning out the fridge, he went to the gravity room to train.

             Bulma, seeing that he was gone when she woke, made her way to the kitchen an hour after Vegeta did. Seeing the fridge had only a half cartoon of milk in it, she mumbled curses toward "his royal pain-in-the-ass" and restocked it. She then made some breakfast (since she saw Vegeta had only eaten a light snack) and went to the gravity room to fetch him.

            "Vegeta!" she called, sticking her head into the room. "Breakfast is ready!"

            He growled as he turned to face her. "About time! It's nine o'clock already!" he grumbled as he slumped toward the kitchen. They ate in silence, sitting across from each other. Bulma sipped some coffee as Vegeta ate as fast as he could, although he made no noise except for the clattering of knife and fork. She eyed him as his eating came to a halt. He sat there for about two minute, not doing anything with the exception of  staring at his empty plate. Finally, the silence was broken.

            "Woman, I'm still hungry…" he whined. She rolled her eyes and got up to make more. "And woman?  Don't think last night meant anything to me. It was all just a big mistake." She slapped the pan on the stove in the middle of flipping a pancake. (You know in the cartoons, how they jolt the whole pan up and they all flip? She was doing that, but slammed it right in the middle of doing so.) 

            "Excuse me?" she whispered.

            "You heard me…" he growled. "Last night meant nothing."

            She looked down at her feet, tears on the verge of coming out. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'll be right back…" With that, she ran out of the room. Vegeta sighed.

            "_You dumb shit! Why'd you have to go and say that!?"_ he yelled at himself in his head. He figured he'd have to work this out some other time. Training was first priority.

----------------------------------------------------------

OK. I'm out of ideas. Help! I need some ideas (as well as motivation). So! REVIEW! And that's an order! *Clears throat* Now that that's over with, here's today's story:

OK. My best friend (who is a boy) went to the mall with us three days ago (Saturday). Actually, it was more like I went with him and his mom. I asked him if he liked to play practical jokes, and he said yes. "That's funny," I said, smirking. "I do, too." Two days after that, he asked me out in a note on the bus. It said something that I know he would never say, so I knew it was a joke. So, just to put reverse psychology to a test, I said yes. But, as a hint, I put "But if we ever break up, we will still be best friends". He told me today it was a joke, and I'm like "I know! I just put that to mess with your heads!" LOLOLOLOL! That's so funny! Maybe not to you guys, but to me it is! Well, later!


	7. Arrival: The Stealing of the Spirit

Note: I'm officially out of ideas. I'm going to make it so they arrive at Vegetasei in two minutes, OK?

-------------------

            She was sobbing quietly in her room when she felt the space ship start to rumble. "_Oh, shit…"_ she thought as she put a hand down to steady herself.

            " Arrival in two minutes," a computerized voice announced. "Arrival at Vegetasei in one minute and thirty seconds…" it announced.

            She sighed as she capsulized all of her belongings. So this was it? He just took her because he wants to get a good lay out of her someday? He didn't love her? Of course he didn't love her. What was she thinking? No prince could ever love her. She was weak inside, and she felt vulnerable. From that moment on, she promised herself she would never show her weakness in front of anyone again…

***Back in Veggie's room***

            "_Damn it!_" he thought to himself. "_Why did I have to say that? Why can't I show her how I feel!?"_ He was debating with himself when the computer calculated landing in thirty seconds. He ran to the bridge, capsules in pocket. "What a magnificent invention. These will be quite handy on Vegetasei. It's a good thing the onna is a technical genius." He frowned at the mention of her name. "_The onna…"_ he reminded himself. He set his famous scowl back in place as he heard her coming down the hall. He quickly seated himself at the pilot seat.

            "Five…four…three…two…one…" They landed. "Sire, we have arrived at the planet Vegetasei," the computer calculated. He sighed as the onna and he got out of the ship. Three nobles greeted them. One of them bowed and headed toward the door to get in the ship.

            "What are you doing!?" Vegeta snarled at the noble. The noble turned toward Vegeta on heel and bowed.

            "I'm getting your luggage sire," he humbly answered.

            "I've already got it!" Vegeta replied, patience running out. The noble looked around to see where the bags were. "But, since you're so eager to carry it, here!" With that, he took a capsule out, clicked the top, and threw it into an empty space about ten feet in front of them. There was an explosion and four large bags appeared. The nobles stood gapping at the "magical prophecy from the lord of technology". Vegeta smirked and walked toward the castle, Bulma following behind like a loyal dog, not saying a word or making a gesture. "_That's strange…"_ he thought when he noticed her behavior._ "She's acting unlike her normal performance…"_ he observed.

            Bulma had decided that if he wanted her to be his little pet, she would be his little pet. She had realized that he had taken her for her spirit. It was a challenge to him, to question and break her soul. So she decided to not let him have that, too, even if it meant taking it away from herself…

----------------------

**Uh oh… OK. I have a plan. But you guys aren't going to see it until I get AT LEAST TWENTY FIVE REVIEWS! I FEEL LIKE NO ONE IS READING THIS! COME ON PEOPLE! I SHOULD HAVE MORE THAN TEN REVIEWS BY MY SIXTH CHAPTER! SO I'M NOT POSTING UNTIL I GET TWENTY FIVE REVIEWS!!! OK!!!??????? There. Now that that's out, review please! (I'm not trying to be cruel, it's just that I feel like no one is reading this and the reason I write these stories is so I know that people appreciate my writing by the reviews.)**


	8. The Picture of the Saiyan

Note: I CAN'T TAKE THE WAIT! I'M JUST GONNA POST THIS CHAPTER NOW! BUT I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET 25 REVIEWS!!! *Sigh* I was never very good with threats. *giggle* As Vegeta would say, "I'm too soft." *giggle*Well, here's the next chapter!

**-----------------------**

            They were walking down the hall. Bulma was trailing no less than one foot behind Vegeta, and the nobles were following them. One of them was carrying the four bags Vegeta sentenced him to carry.  The other two had their hands behind their back in a proud, important stance. They walked for a bit around the winding hallways until they came to a wall with a very large door on it. It looked as if it were made in solid gold. It had a picture of a Saiyan with his hands raised in the air toward a ball. The ball had some sort of inscription on it; it took up the entire door.

-------------

            I'm inspecting the picture, making observations about it. It takes up the entire door, which was quite large. I'd say about fifty feet high, considering we're in a castle. The picture has some sort of inscription on the ball in a foreign language. My guess is the native language of Vegetasei. It's fantastic! You know that awed feeling you get when you look at hieroglyphics? The feeling that you're looking at something holy and remarkable? That's what this is, only much larger. It seems as if the Saiyan is holding it up. The colors are remarkable, even though there are only different shades of the same color. The Saiyan resembles someone, but I can't quite place it. Someone I know very well. Right now I'm looking the Saiyan up and down. That's funny. His tail is different from a normal Saiyans tail. It's really short. It only comes down to the middle of his thigh. I'm assuming it's a he. You can't really tell. The face is soft, yet has the determined face a man gets when he wants to do something he knows is going to be challenging. Damn. I feel like Curious George right now. I just want to ask all these simple questions. I'm now inspecting the ball that he's holding up.  It has some sort of picture in the middle. It's like an inkblot. Must be one of those tests that you have to figure out. Ya know, like in a legend. A hero comes along and figures it out and saves the day. Mythology. I guess every planet has it.

            Enough with the picture, the doors are opening. My thoughts are being shattered as the door rips the engraved picture apart, no longer allowing me to observe it. I just sigh and look down at my feet. I feel a pair of eyes on me. I look up and see Vegeta looking at me. I can tell he's thinking. I quickly look down to avoid his eyes. I can't let him have my spirit. Not that, too. I take a deep breath, hoping that he doesn't say anything about it.

            "Woman," he says. I take a deep breath and shut my eyes tight. "We're going inside." I let myself breath out in relief as I follow him into what I suppose is the throne room. Noticing that Vegeta's back is turned to me, I look around. It's like a giant ballroom. Well, duh, this is where they must dance for the balls. There are four thrones in the back middle, and to the left and right are seats filled with nobles and such. At the moment, its kind of set up like a courtroom. I notice that the benches and chairs are removable. There are about fifty doors taking up the left and right wall. There are two doors to the left and right side of the thrones, and of course the door behind us is the one we just came through. I take another look at the thrones. One is taller than the others. Then there is one about three inches shorter, and two others three inches shorter than the later. King, Queen, Prince, Princess. King in the middle, Queen right by his side. The Prince on the other side, and the Princess on the other side of the Queen. Of course. But only one is filled. I wonder why.

            It's a man, most probably the King. He looks just like Vegeta, only much taller-about a foot and a half taller. Vegeta's mother must have been short or something. Heh heh. Ok, stop it. This isn't the time to be laughing on the inside. They're talking to each other. Maybe it's time I put my eavesdropping skills to work:

            "Did you pick someone?" what I guess is the King said in a royal like matter.

            "Of course I did. Are you blind? She's standing right behind me." Vegeta replied tartly. I quickly look down as the King leaned to the side to look around Vegeta. Vegeta growled and stepped aside, allowing the King to see me. I can almost feel him look me up and down.  
            "Good choice. I guess she will do. Now go take her through the process." Intrigued, I looked up. I furrowed my brow to signal I didn't know what the HFIL he was talking about and looked at Vegeta.

            "We're going to download the Saiyan language, laws, and customs into your brain," he explained.

            "Am I still going to remember everything about Chikyuu?" I asked.

            "Depends," he said shrugging.

            "Depends!?" I roared, completely forgetting two factors: my promise and the fact that I was in the presence of the King. Vegeta winced back, not hearing me yell in quite a while. The King started laughing.

            "What spirit to match your own! Now I understand!" the King proclaimed in between laughs. Oh crap, I showed my spirit. Now I'm vulnerable. Quick! Lower my head! Doing so, Vegeta raised his eyebrow. Shit. Now he suspects something. Lowering my voice from the last time, I tried again.

            "What do you mean by that?" I asked once we both regained our previous composure. Making sure that he didn't provoke me and let hell lose again, he answered in a way he knew I wouldn't get mad at.

            "It depends on what his highness wants." He turned to the King. "Father, I recommend letting her keep her knowledge. It may be useful for Vegetasei if either the King or the Queen knew about other cultures and languages. It would be good for trade and negotiations," he pointed out. Mental Note: Thank him later, even though I don't know why he said that. I thought he didn't love me. Well, that doesn't mean he doesn't hate me. What a mysterious guy. For all I know, he could either hate me or respect me more than he respects his father. Men. I will never understand them. The King seems to be thinking.

            "OK!" he announced. "Let her keep her knowledge! Now then, take her to the lab now. I've already wasted enough of my time." With that, he turned to the nobles as Vegeta led me down another long hall…

------------------------------------

**Remember that I'm only posting a new chapter for every three reviews. I hope to get even more. *Hint, hint* Well, please review! Next chapter soon, if you guys review in time. I already have the next chapter made… heheheh.**


	9. Your Move

Note: You know what? I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER! As you can see, I'm trying out the whole first person view thing. This time it'll be Vegeta's at the beginning, and Bulma's in the middle, and Vegeta again at the end. Then one or two paragraphs of Bulma to lead off into the next chapter.

**-------------------**

*Scoff* Now I know there's something wrong with the onna. She has been acting quite the opposite of her normal behavior. At first I thought she had given up and had realized that she could not hold off against my will, but her outburst proved me wrong. Grr. I hate it when I'm wrong. She managed to turn Father on, too. I'd bet any sum of money that he's in the royal harem right now. Was it all an act? Is she hiding something? What is she trying to hide? *Sigh* I guess these are questions that have find their answers another time.

            We're now turning down into the final corridor to the lab. There the onna will have her memory expanded and her brain filled with facts about Vegetasei, as well as our current situation. Frieza. What a stuck-up asshole. Oh shit. The woman heard me snarl. She's been taking everything so seriously lately. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was PMSing. Actually, if she really was she'd be screaming right now. And probably at me. *Sigh* I can't wait till the crowning ceremony. Then she just might be suitable to put up with. Great. We're here.

            "Woman," I say, turning around. I wait for her to yell something about her name being Bulma, but the blast doesn't come. So I continue. "We're going to have to hook you up to this." I jabbed my head toward a large machine. It had a bed like place to lie down on, and then the cord extended down from the ceiling, which the machine was covering. Without a word, she climbs up onto the bed part and lies down, closing her eyes. That's so strange. She is definitely not herself today. Must be the air of Vegetasei. It's a lot hotter here than on Chikyuu. Must be melting her brain or something.

            The soft humming of the machine starts as those bionic scientists program it. Androids aren't so bad, at least not when they're doing meaningful things.   I can see the woman's expression change from one of uncomfort to one of wonder. Her mouth is slightly open and her eyelids are fluttering open and shut. I can almost see the data processing through her brilliant mind. Where did that come from? Stop it Vegeta, stop it! You do not love that woman and that is final, so just shut the hell up about her. Humph. Now then, about those scientists. They're just too brainy for their own good. I mean, I'm surprised their heads don't explode when they get too much info, especially the woman! Gaaah! The woman! Stop it! Oh, shit. Maybe I shouldn't have hit myself. I just remembered they have security cameras. Shit, shit, shit, shit. Uh, act natural. Just cross your arms. OK. There. Oh, great. The process is done. I did that all for nothing!? *Sigh* The woman's getting up.

            There's that damn woman again. Will she never cease to be in my head!? Uhg. I seriously need to train. Man. She's so close. I can feel the heat radiating off her body. I just wanna… No! Stop. Back away! Before she sees you! Don't try that again! How much dumber could I get??? OK. Keep yourself under control.  Just keep walking. But she's just… so… close… I just wanna…

-----------------

            What's up with Vegeta? He's probably wondering what the hell is going on with me, but that's the price he pays. What is that look. I can't quite place it. Man. That was cool. Now I know all this stuff about Vegetasei. I also know about the situation with Frieza. I can't believe that evil tyrant is going to wipe out the planet. We need to do something! That's why he chose me. His father said to choose someone intelligent so that they could devise a plan. Well, I won't let them down. I know Vegeta is a prick, but that doesn't necessarily mean the whole race is full of Vegetas, does it?

            What the hell? Why is he eyeing me? And the time he smacked himself in the lab is evidence that something's up. I could hear the "smack!" He, he.  He doesn't know that I know. Poor Veggie. What? What is he doing??? Is he…leaning on me??? What the f**k is going on? Great. He has split personalities. He caught himself. Oh, shit. He's doing it again. Oh…oh no! He's kissing me! OH MY JESUS F*CKING CHRIST HE IS GOD DAMN KISSING ME!!! What to do! What to do! You know what, that feels good… Wait stop. This is Vegeta. But I don't wanna stop. Wait. What am I doing. DID I JUST DO THAT!? WHAT THE F**K IS WRONG WITH ME. STOP! I can't. It's… just…

-------------

            Heh, heh, heh. She's kissing back. She's even wrapping her arms around my neck. Heh, heh, heh. And I'm carrying her, too. Like one of those dances where the man is holding the woman around the waist and she's holding on to him by the neck. You know-

            "Uh… Vegeta sir?" Oh, shit. OH, SHIT! I just dropped her!  I still have time to straighten myself up.

            "What is it?" I snap. "Can't you see that I'm busy?" Oh, Kami. Wrong thing to say.

            "It's just that the King wants to see you sir." He's new. I can tell by the way his voice is shaking.

            "Fine," I say, smirking. "Tell him I'm coming." He ran off. I look down at the onna, who is looking up at me surprised. "I'll be right back woman," I say while helping her up. I walk away down the hall. Wait. I need to tell her something, uh, important, yeah! I stop and turn around.

----------------

            OMG. I was just kissing Vegeta. I was just kissing Vegeta. I WAS JUST KISSING VEGETA! *Sigh* Maybe he does love me. I can't help but stare as he walks away. Especially at his ass. ^.^ Naughty, naughty Bulma! Oh, shit. He's turning around. He smirks at me. "We'll finish this some other time, woman," he says before walking off. OMG. He's so sexy, and hot, and, and, wait. Did he just call me woman?

-------------------------------------

**Bulma, Bulma, Bulma. You just can't see the bigger picture, can you? Well, next chapter up soon. Please review!**


	10. Slight Complications

**Note: You know what? I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! Here's the next chappie. Starts with Vegeta. I think you'll be able to tell who each of the other people are.**

**Lots of cursing in this one, and extensive use of the 'f' word.**

**--------------**

            "What is it?" I say, busting open the throne room doors with one kick. Who gives a fuck about chipping the 'expensive' picture on the door? He just got in the way between my woman and me!

            "Get your ass in here!" he roars at me. Since it sounds important, I guess I'll just come in. "Good! You can take orders! Frieza's here!"

            "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN FRIEZA'S HERE!? DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S A LITTLE IMPORTANT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!?" I think I may have said that a little too loud.

            "BECAUSE BEING THE LITTLE FUCK UP YOU ARE, YOU DIDN'T COME SOONER! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO GET READY!!!!!" What the fuck is he playing at? He could have ruined my hearing! Whatever. Better go get ready. I hope whatever the prick's up to, it's gonna be fast. I've got some business to finish with the woman.

---------

            I think I need to lie down. That was… unexpected. Oh shit! What's he going to do when he gets back!? I'll just take care of it when it hits me. For now, I've got some preening to do. Fuck it! Let him having my spirit. What a kiss!

---------

            Ah, yes. Soon, I'll be able to repay that race of arrogant monkeys. But first, I have to take care of Vegeta. My brilliance is so high it's funny! After I take care of the monkeys, nothing will stop me from dominating the universe! "AHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHAH!" (AN: You know that freakish laugh he has! Work with me people!)

----------

            This is ridiculous! The Prince of all Saiyans does not need to stand at the landing dock to wait on some reptile! Uugg! I know that lizard is up to something, but I can't place it yet. I'll just have to keep my eyes open.

            There's the amphibious wreck, Zarbon. He needs to dig a hole and bury himself in it. He's like a dog, waiting on Frieza's every command. It's disgusting! *Spit* There's the slab of pink lard, Dodoria. Luckily, he won't be coming staying because he's got "important business" to do. I swear I've seen houseplants that are capable of beating him up!

            Hopefully, that brilliant mind of my soon-to-be wife will do when it comes to the battle. Frieza's coming to ask Father to sign a treaty, but he already knows Father won't have it. We're heading strait for war with Frieza's army, just like Frieza hopes. For once, Father is doing something right. I would much rather die than be in the service of that horny bastard. The whole planet has been ready to go since yesterday morning.

            And there's the purple freak himself! Look at him! Smirking as if he owns the planet… I could puke! And now we all have to follow him in a line to the debate room. Wonderful. What a day today's going to be. Looks like we're starting.

            "Your Highness," the freak started, waving his tail to and fro, "I've got an excellent offer for you!" The King raised his eyebrow as if intrigued. It's not like he really was or anything.

            "Oh?" he replied as supposed to.

            The clown smiled that idiotic grin. "Yes, here are the terms…" We already know what the terms are going to be. To join his empire, basically. Father will refuse, and Bardock will transmission across the galaxy. Bardock is right where he is supposed to be: behind Frieza. Bardock has a unique ability called instant transmission. He's to grab Frieza, transmission, let go, and transmission back. If he doesn't make it back, it will be publicized that he died in battle, a Saiyan's greatest dream. His family's going to be honored either way.

            "I'm going to give you your own empire." Frieza said. What!? No joining his empire? Shit! We hadn't planned for this at all! What the fuck!? There's a catch. He's up to something.

            Father is smiling! What the fuck!? No he is not! 

"OK. I accept!" Fool! He's tricking us! If he gives us an empire, his name will be put under as a supporter, thereby making us at an alliance with Frieza! Idiot! Does he not think before he acts? It is the same as joining his empire, just not as blunt! If he 'gives' us our own empire, we will still be under his command! He could threaten to take our empire away, and I know for a fact he's not going to give us an army big enough to even scratch his! What an incompetent fool! NOOOOOOO! He's signing it! I'm too late! Mental note: make sure the Prince's seat is closer to the King's seat, and not across lengthwise. Shit. I've got to knock some sense into the fool.

"Father! I need to speak with you, NOW!"

"I think I will be going now," Frieza says. At least he's not that dumb. He knows when royalty 'needs to talk' it's going to be bad. He may be able to stop us strength wise but I must admit we Saiyans can give him the biggest headache the universe could ever imagine!  Good, he's gone.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!?"

--------------

            Ahahahah! What a 'sweet' family. He should have known that Saiyans scream so loud you can hear them through supposedly 'sound proof' walls. I can hear them through the ship, and we're taking off!

            "DON'T YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY YOU LITTLE FUCKER! YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THE MATTER WHATSOEVER!"

            "YOUR NOT FIT TO BE KING! MAYBE ONCE I BECOME KING YOU'LL SEE THAT YOU WERE STUPID AND BLIND! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU SIGNED THAT SHIT! EITHER WAY WE'RE UNDER HIS COMMAND!!!"

            Maybe they're not as stupid as they look. Veggie there is quite clever. It's too late now. *Chuckle* Oh, the look on Vegeta's face was priceless! He even leaned forward on the table! Ahahah! Oh, *Wipes away a tear* that was good! I have to tell Father about this! *Picks up space phone*

----------------

            Well, at least I've got one good thing to look forward to: the woman. That's a relief. I hope she doesn't have one of her mood swings. That would be…*Shudder* horrible. Stay put, my Queen. I'm coming to get you!

-------------------------

Yeah, I know. Lame ending. Please review! Well, actually, never mind. You guys NEVER review when I ask you to, so why start now? Glares at the readers accusingly.


	11. Check

Note: Here's the next chapter. No, I don't do lemons because I'm only a teenager, so obviously there's nothing to go on. *Shudders* So don't get all worked up, you sick pervs out there. For you normal people, I'm not posting lemons because it's just giving the web another reason to take down my stories. 

---------------

            "Shit, shit, shit," Bulma muttered under her breath. "What is he gonna do when he gets here? Seduce me?" she asked no one in particular.

            "Well, what do you expect me to do?" a seductive voice purred from behind her. She whirled around to face the man who stole everything she ever had.

            "W… well, those sort of questions aren't suppose to b..be answered!"  she stammered as she backed away from an oncoming Vegeta. She felt something block her from right below her waist. She slipped her hand behind her to feel what it was._" Shit!" _She cursed herself. "_It's the bed!"_

            "Oh, I think they're suppose to be answered all right! Just not in words…" With that, he pounced on her, making Bulma fall backwards onto the bed. She screamed a really fake scream, though she didn't realize it. Vegeta sat up and straddled her. "Your not going to escape me this time, my love!" he purred as he leaned down to kiss her.

            BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Bulma thanked Kami that Saiyans had scouters. "Jeesus Fucking Christ! Can't a Prince do one simple thing without having one god damn interruption?" the Prince roared as he got up to get the beeping scouter. "What the fuck is it this time!?" he barked into the machine.

            A noble on the other side stammered a few meaningless things and then got himself together before he wet his pants. "Um, His Highness wants to see you, Your Higness!" the guy reported.

            Vegeta muttered a few unPrincelyish curses under his breath. Before he left he turned around to speak to Bulma. "I always finish what I start, Onna." Three seconds after he left, Bulma fainted. Little did the Prince know that he might not finish this time.

----------------

You guys, I'm really sorry. I can't think. I'm just gonna stop right here because I might mess it up if I keep going. I have to warn you we're getting close to the end. Well, maybe 10 more chapters or less. I don't know. I've gotta finish working out the plot. Sorry for the long wait. I have all these other stories I'm toying around with. Well, please review. I promise I'll try to get the next "chapter" up as soon as possible.


	12. Huston, we have a problem

Note: OK. The last chapter's title meant as in "Check" in chess. You know? Like as "Checkmate" and so forth. Well, here's the next chapter. Oh, IMPORTANT! I'm not as motivated and I'm running out of ideas fast, so it might take a while for me to update sometimes, BUT I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! I hate it when ppl start a really good story and finish it, so I promise I won't do it (it'd be too hypocritical).

**--------------------**

Vegeta blasted down the hall as fast as he could. He was pissed, too, so that added to his power. Something in the guards voice besides fear was desperate. Something serious was going on. He flew through the throne door and into the throne room. He landed abruptly and looked around in a defensive position, expecting to see some sort of enemy. "So?" he asked, still looking around. "Where is it?" The King got up and ran to Vegeta.

            "Son! Frieza is coming back! He's called the Ginyu Force!" the King said seriously.

            Vegeta's eyes widened to twice their normal size. "Shit! We're so fucking fried!" (I don't know why I made him say that.) The King ignored his son's comment.

            "So? What should we do. This is the perfect opportunity for training to become King." His Highness folded his arms. Vegeta clenched his fists and scowled.

            "First of all, I wouldn't have signed that fucking contract, dumb shit. If you hadn't we wouldn't be in this mess! We would have gone on with our plan and he would be millions of light years away. You got us into this mess, so YOU are going to get us out!" Vegeta growled.

            The King could only watch speechlessly as his son stomped from the room.

------------

**AAAAAAHHHH! My brain bleeds! (Heheh. Nice special effects, huh?) I CAN'T THINK GOD DAMN IT! -_- Sorry. I SWEAR I will TRY to think harder and make the next 'chapter' longer. *runs away in shame***


	13. Ch 13 remake: The Legends Unfold

IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS! OK. I just realized how much I messed up the story with the last chapter. I'm going to stop and rewind. I'm redoing it. Here's the remake:

**-----------------------------**

Vegeta strolled down the hall casually, taking his time. (LOL. Get the joke? Read the first sentence of the original Ch. 12.) He felt like pissing off his father today. He even whistled, which made the guards that were rushing past him glance. He frowned when he saw the guards run away from something. Wtf? (If you don't know what that means, either smack yourself or go to a chat room sometime soon.) His frowned deepened. OK. Maybe he should hurry up. He quickened his walking pace.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHH!!!!!" A great roar echoed down the hallways toward him. He ran toward the source of he noise. It was coming from the throne room. Every second seemed to add tension in the air as he ran to the throne room.

            He ran down the corridor as fast as he could regardless of who was in his way. Almost there…

He skidded to a halt in front of the throne doors and gapped in horror. The carving! It was… moving!!! 7 barely noticeable planets that were circling the person started rotating. The remaining people of the room screamed in horror and misunderstanding and fled the room. Vegeta was left alone. The orb the figure was holding up slid slowly down until it was right in the middle of the person. It broke off of the carving and transformed into a blue energy ball. It wound up and struck the figure, right at where the heart would be. Vegeta could only stare as the carving shifted and the figure in the middle looked down at him. The person looked at him with contempt.

"So!" it boomed. "You finally decided to come, now did you? As if you took long enough!" it roared. The voice was high pitched. It sounded woman-like.

            "What do you want? What are you? Are you the spirit of the Legend?" Vegeta interrogated, ignoring its previous accusation. He visibly tensed.

            "No need to get so worked up!" it said, anger abandoning it. "Yes. I am the spirit. I won't hurt you. You are the Prince of my people. You may not know it, but the people love you. You shall be the ruler your father never was. You shall be the greatest ruler of all!" it prophesized.

            Vegeta relaxed but growled. "Why has the spirit decided to speak to us now? Had you abandoned us? Did you abandon your subjects?" Vegeta frowned. "I question you, spirit! Why were you not there to help us with Frieza? You were not there to guide the Kings before me!" his voice rose with confidence after every word.

Anger became apparent in the carvings golden eyes. "The spirit shall not be spoken to like that!" Thunder could be heard, but no lightning to follow it. "I never abandoned you. I've spent the many years searching for the One compatible to carry out my task! I have returned because the One has returned for the moment! It is in them that I sleep and in them that I live!" the spirit explained, flexing its fist to prove that it very much was alive. 

"How so?" Vegeta asked, quirking an eyebrow. The carving raised its head and smirked (Vegeta style).

"When the One lives, I sleep. When the One sleeps, I live. You are familiar with the Legend?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," Vegeta answered softly. His arms fell limply to his side." A great King of the past was betrayed by his Seer: a powerful Madokean wizard who could control the Spirits. The wizard murdered the Queen and the King asked the Vegetasei Spirit to let him have his revenge. So she gave him the power to overtake the wizard, but at a price. She told him with that power comes a great price. He would also see the different realities of what could have happened. He overthrew the wizard, but was forced to watch his wife from a different reality of life. When he overthrew the wizard, the power to control the Spirits was passed onto him. He misused this power and tried to control the Vegetasei Spirit. She got angry and banished him to a lonely life to never feel emotions that have positive outcomes again. That is why the Royal Family line has never learned emotion besides anger and motivation. The King committed suicide, leaving the 11-year-old Prince as the new King of Vegetasei. The people lost faith in the Vegetasei Spirit, and she was forced to flee until the people had faith in her once again." He looked up at the carving. "We did not know you still existed, let alone have faith in you. What is your true purpose?" The carving crossed its arms and smirked.

"Well! I see the Royal Family line has gotten much smarter over the years. About 6,000 years ago you were as dumb as can be! The priests never got the whole story" She shook her head. (Now that we know it's a 'she' we'll start calling her that.) "The King did seize control of the Spirits. The five neighboring planets that were supposedly hit by a meteorite? They didn't explode because of some meteorite. Their Spirits were destroyed. He cared too much about his people to blow up the planet, so he sealed me in an orb, forever locked until the One came to fulfill their destiny." Silence. There was silence for a good three minutes as Vegeta thought and worked this out.

            The Spirit chose this time to speak again. "You only lose faith if you haven't forgotten…" she said softly. "This carving is what kept me alive. It has reminded you all of the Great Spirit that used to be your essence. I have returned because what is to come will be the greatest threat this planet will ever see. You will know when you need me. The One shall carry out my task. Are you familiar with the Legend of the 7 Spirits?" she asked impatiently, as if her time was running out.

            Vegeta raised an eyebrow and shook his head 'no'. "We have never heard about any Legend of the 7 Spirits." The Spirit had a mischievous, knowing glint in it's eyes.

            "I'm surprised. It makes sense, though. The ones that knew were blown up. It tells of 7 Great Spirits that ruled 7 Great Planets. The people of each of these planets had their own unique trait to be proud of. One had great strength and pride. Another had honesty and intelligence in the areas of technology. Another had common sense and strategy. The fourth planet had honor and determination. The fifth: the power of disguise. The sixth: the knowledge of the past, present, and future, and the seventh: negotiation abilities and peace seeking skills. Together, these races would create the perfect army to defend against any evil. 

When we created each of these races, we expected them to come together. When this happened, they would evolve into perfect beings, capable of bringing justice to the galaxy. But the more powerful ones decided they wanted to rule these other species, not become them. The ones that did this stayed the same, and the ones that were willing to learn evolved. But because of their race, some of them paid a price and were exiled for their differences. Some were praised for their strength in comparison to others of their kind. But others were looked down on because they thought thinking took too long. Some of the planets that were not made to fight drifted off and forgot about the legend. Another one threw itself into its own affairs and didn't care about some stupid old legend. They, too, forgot. 

The ones that remembered tried to learn to evolve, but without the other two planets they became weaker.            They mutated and were taken over by the evil tyrant you call Frieza. The other two remained as they are today. My sister, the Spirit of the other planet, is strong but not strong enough to come here. We were the two most powerful Spirits, therefore making our races the most powerful. Even if just the two remaining Spirits came together, the race would still be incredible. Unfortunately, you're going to have to work with me."

Vegeta took all this in. Surprisingly, he got it in one shot. "How do the Spirits combine?" The Spirit frowned.

"It is said that each of the planets have the One. When each of them meet from their different planet, the chosen ones combine first. This allows the spirit within to combine.

After it sunk in, Vegeta spoke. "Am I the One?" The Spirit smiled sadly.

            "When the time is right, you will know. That is all I can tell you. Oh, Vegeta. I suggest you take a look in the throne room, though you may not like what you see." With that as her final word, she stood up strait and spread her legs shoulder width apart. Her face twisted back into a monotone expression as a blue energy orb came out of her chest. It rotated and hovered for a few minutes before it lost its glow. It floated back to her middle and attached on perfectly as part of the carving. It slowly slid back up and the figure automatically put its hands up to make the familiar stance of holding it up. The 2 remaining planets stopped and rotated in the opposite direction while the other 5 reappeared and followed their example. After that, it stopped. It was a carving again.

---------------------

What is going on behind the throne room door? What will happen to poor Vegeta? Find out tomorrow! (I'm posting the next chapter tomorrow, if you couldn't tell.) I would put it on the little story genre and everything, but for some reason it won't let me. This is turning into a mystery. SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY ERRORS, ITS JUST THAT TRYING TO REREAD THIS WHOLE THING GIVES ME A HEADACHE. 


	14. Frieza's Trap

**Note: Here's the next chappie. It's quite disgusting, so close your eyes tight kids and hold on to your Mommy and Daddy.**

**-------------**

            Vegeta stared at the carving for a good five minutes, trying to decipher whether or not it had been an illusion. The carving showed no sign of being able to move, obviously. Vegeta decided to ponder on this later and assume it was real. After taking a long, deep breath, he slowly started to push open the right door.

            Door creaking at the slowness of the push, Vegeta peered into the room. Darkness. The lights had been smashed. He looked up at where the chandelier would be. It was gone.

            He opened the door a tiny bit more so that the light from the hallway would illuminate into the room more. He was about to open it all the way when the thought that there might be an attacker in the room came to him. He decided to give as little evidence he was there as possible. That meant he couldn't use ki light.

            Suddenly, there was a bone shattering crash and the lights from the room he was previously in went out. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. Yep. Someone was definitely here with him. He slowly entered the throne room, making sure his boots made as little noise as possible and his breathing was silent. He stepped on something crunchy. He crushed it more to see if he could recognize the sound. It was glass. So that's where the chandelier went. He stopped so he could try and sense all the things in the room. After doing a bit of searching, he made out the rest of the chandelier right under where it used to be. The rope connecting it to the ceiling had been severed. Hundreds of tables and chairs were overturned. Parts of them were scorched and some were completely missing.

            His focus came back to the center of the room. The outline looked like a body. He sniffed.

            _Blood_

He scowled and got into a defensive posture, making his way toward the center of the room. 

            He was right in front of it when the backup lights came on.

            Vegeta recoiled back in horror, falling over a chair. It was his father. A puddle of blood was forming under his head and it looked like he had been stabbed over 50 times. His left leg had been disintegrated off, obviously the work of a ki blast. But that wasn't the sick part. He was still alive. His wide eyes shot around the room. They made their way to Vegeta and pierced him with the sickest glare. He was attempting to say something. Vegeta gathered his courage back and went back to listen to what his father had to say.

            "_It must be important if the old man had to stay alive through this to say it,"_ he thought, trying to lighten the mood in his mind.

            "What?" he barked, much harsher than he meant to in attempt to keep him alive to say it. "What is it you have to tell me?"

            His father was just about to say it before a ki blast came out of nowhere and stuck his father clean on the head. When the smoke cleared, Vegeta saw the horrible image of his decapitated father.

            A horrible, cruel laughter filled the throne room from the throne.

            "Ah, Vegeta!" a familiar sadistic voice cooed at him. "I guess this makes you King!" He laughed again and snapped his fingers. Hundreds of guards came out with charged weapons.

            Frieza stepped down the stairs (that are in front of the thrones, just so it makes it clear), waving his tail back in forth-in glee.

            "I'll make it simple, Princey. Today, you become part of my empire!" His laughter filled the air again as Vegeta was dragged to the dungeons.

-----------

Sorry it's so short. I had to have a cliffhanger and that was the best place to put it. Please review!


	15. Breakout: To Love, Or not to Love

Note: OK. Let me clear this up right now so you don't get confused in the middle. The throne room is right next to the docking bay, meaning they have yet to find Bulma. The dungeons are in the basement. Bulma's room is right next to the stairs, meaning she has easy access to the basement. Also, the vents go from the basement up onto the roof, like a chimney. This also means they pass through all the rooms. There are also little tubes that run inbetween each of the vents to connect them. *Evil grin* She also knows what uniforms Frieza's henchmen wears because the information was downloaded into her brain, remember?

**-------------**

"Uhhhh…" Bulma groaned as she came about. "Where…. Where am I?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She decided to fall back down again when she remembered what Vegeta had almost done to her. "Shit…" she cursed. A huge explosion shook the room. "WTF?" she roared.

            She got up and peeked out of her door. Frieza's henchmen. "Damn it! I was knocked out long, wasn't I?" She paced across the room, biting her nails.

            "AHAHA!" she heard from somewhere in her room. She shrieked and checked all enclosed areas for a hidden attacker. "Zarbon, you fool! Do you really think I've been sitting on my ass all these years? I'm far stronger than I was the last time you saw me!" she heard a familiar voice said.  It was coming from the vent. She ran over to the vent and forced the panel off. She stuck her head down it a little to see if it was coming from up or down. A ki blast shot through her view. There was a fight going on. She searched her memory and her knowledge of the castle layout and remembered that below her room was the dungeons.

            She stuck her head down and listened carefully to learn more. She heard the sound of ki coming in contact with flesh. Someone cried out in pain, and then a sadistic voice taunted the latter. "Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta. When will you learn that you're not the only one who grows stronger every 3 years?"

            "Shit! Vegeta's in trouble! I have to get him out of there!" She heard the sound of heavy ki resistant iron bars being shut and someone cursing profanities. She heard Vegeta's enemy walk away up the stairs. 

            "Now's my chance! I should bring some sort of weapon, though," she thought. "Umm…" She looked around the room and grabbed a flare gun she had recently invented. She changed into her camouflage clothes quickly (yes it's possible) and stuck the flame gun in her pocket. She took her bed sheet and tied them tightly around her ankles and waist. She took a deep breath while tying a camouflage bandana around her forehead, Bardock style. She then secured the other end of the sheet by tying it to her bed frame (those beds are pretty heavy). "Hope this works!" she yelled as she dove down the vent. She closed her eyes and waited to see where she could stop. When she felt the tug on her waist and ankles, she cocked open one eye. The guards were there but couldn't see her. It was dark and she was inside a cell. She undid the sheet around herself and fell to the floor.

            "I never thought you'd be the one to save me, onna," a cool voice said from the corner of the cell. She swerved around to meet Vegeta. She breathed a sigh of relief. Vegeta had raised an eyebrow to show he was impressed.

            She couldn't help but smile softly at the sight of him. "Come on, Vegetable head. Lets go." Vegeta grabbed her tightly around the waist and shot up through the vent, using a hand to smash through and panels in the way. Bulma clutched onto his chest armor and wrapped one arm around his neck to make sure she didn't fall. He had slown down so he wouldn't hurt her. His attention was focused upward. Bulma smiled and rested her head on his chest.

            Vegeta smiled when she wasn't looking. She was certainly special. That was too easy, though. "_She came in, and we blasted out. Didn't anyone notice by now?" _he asked himself.  Well, either way, Bulma got him out. 

            "Onna," he grunted. She looked up at him.

            "Hmmm?"

            "Uh, thanks," he whispered in her ear. She smiled.

            "No problem, Veggie-chan." She couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she cuddled next to him and buried her face in his chest. He would _never_ have said that to _anyone_. Why her? Maybe he wasn't the pig she thought he was. Maybe he really did care about her. But did that mean he loved her?

            More importantly, did she love him? Of course, who couldn't hate the way he scowled 24-7, but who couldn't love the possessive tone he took over her and the few smiles he carefully gave out. She remembered back on Earth, when she had taken him to that McDonalds, some sleazy prick had tried to hit on her.

Flashback 

"I told you I'm not giving you my phone number, not get out of my face before I go get the manager!" she roared when he attempted for the 7th time to get her phone number. At the 4th try, she had stood up and taken to screaming at him. The employees did not feel like dealing with a drunk man and an angry Bulma Briefs. Vegeta sat eating his Big Macs without caring. He was, however, getting sick of her screeching. 

            "C'mon babe, it's just your phone number!" he slurred. He sounded drunk. Vegeta saw Bulma getting ready to blow, so he calmly stood up. Bulma stopped when she saw him do this.

            "Huh?" she said, pupils growing small. He walked in-between Bulma and the man. He grabbed him by the shirt roughly and pulled him closer to his own face.         

            "Listen, asshole. If you don't leave the Onna alone I will _make_ you leave her alone!" he threatened quietly, so only Bulma, the guy, and he could hear. He raised his free hand in front of the guys face and formed a tiny ki ball. The guy, mistaking the word 'the' for 'my', shrieked and ran out the store.

            The remaining customers in the restaurant stared. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT????" he roared. They all quickly concentrated on their food.

            He turned back to Bulma, a hands-on-hips and smirking Bulma, and leered at her.

            "What? You think I did that at your discretion?" he growled sitting back down on his chair.

            "I don't care why or whom you did it for, but thanks!" she said, smirk turning into a grin. She sat back down and they resumed eating.

End Flashback 

            He was handsome, tough, and very possessive of her. Of course, there were some down sides to that, but that also meant she would never have to be worried about being attacked. That also meant she would never be alone.

"Yes," she thought sweetly. "I do love him."

----------------

            Vegeta flew upward slowly so that Bulma wouldn't be hurt. He smiled when she hugged him and clutched his chest armor. You could bet he liked the feeling of that. He looked down at her when she closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest. 

            "_Why do I feel this way about you, Onna? Do I give up everything I am just for you? Or do I send you away so I can keep my dignity with only half myself?"_

-------------------

Sorry for the delay! My mom is pregnant and I have to take care of her, so I don't have as much time on the computer anymore. I swear, though, I will finish this!!!!!


	16. The Spirits Step In

Note: OK. I'm SO almost finished with this fic! Probably one-four more chapters now, depending on how long I make these.

**--------------**

****Vegeta flew upwards with Bulma clutching to him. They only had three more levels to go.

"Vegeta, do you love me?" she asked quietly, making eye contact. Bulma had thought long and hard about this question and now she wanted an answer.

Vegeta gulped and looked at her. _"How am I supposed to answer that?"_ he asked himself. They reached the top. Vegeta blasted the panel and they flew out. Vegeta touched down. 

Bulma absently looked at her digital watch.

"Bulma, I…" He never got to answer. The next thing they both knew was a searing pain in their backs. They both fell unconscious.

---------Meanwhile------------

In a dark place, with no light and no doors, sat a golden-haired woman.She was extremely attractive, and she was the image you think of when someone says 'perfect'. She was wearing Saiyan armor, but the cloth was golden instead of blue. Her legs were crossed and her eyes were closed. She was meditating. 

The subject was obviously that of which she did not want to see, for she flinched and her eyelids fluttered though they were closed. Suddenly her breath went ragged and her eyes shot open. She took a deep, uneven breath. A single tear ran down her check.

"I'm sorry my sisters. I have failed." She bowed her head in remorse.

Suddenly, a bright light cut through the darkness, blinding the woman. There was a rumble, and then a lovely voice called out to her.

"All is not lost, my sister. Look! I return!" The Saiyan woman opened her eyes and saw a woman that had strong resemblance to her, standing in the doorway of light.

The Saiyan woman quickly got up and her face twisted with happiness. "Can it really be? Younger sister? Is that you!?" The woman of light bowed her head.

"Come sister! Both of our people are in grave danger! We may already be too late." The Spirit of Wisdom beckoned the Spirit of Power to follow. They flew through the doorway. The door shut behind them and all that was left was emptiness.

----------Back to the real world----------

Bulma cracked an eye open. It was spinning. She closed her eye again and tried to open the other eye. She was the ceiling, but that, too, was spinning. She took a deep breath and forced herself to open both eyes. It was a bit blurry at first, but then her eyes adjusted. It seemed she was in the hospital wing of the castle. (She knew this from the info they downloaded into her brain.) She looked to the right. Vegeta had been there. She got up and felt the bed. Still warm. They must have taken him to Frieza!

Bulma frantically ran out of the room to try and find a hiding place. She saw some guards coming toward the room and ran around a corner. She flattened herself up against it and they walked right past her. The second they got in, she ran over and closed the door, locking them inside. The doors had been replaced with ki resistant ones, to insure Vegeta wouldn't escape. Bulma snorted. "_Too bad they were too stupid to know it could be used against them."_ She did a quick recap of what had happened. She remembered the pain in her back.

"_When I looked at my watch, it was 3:30, Monday! I still have my watch!"_ She quickly gripped the arms with the watch on it and leered at the time.

"_That's funny, it's still 2:50 Monday! We weren't in there for a week, were we?" "_Shit!" she cursed out loud, but silently. Suddenly, a hand swept over her mouth and she was carried into the shadows. She struggled until she saw who it was.

"Vegeta!" she squealed. "What's going on? According to my watch, it's 2:52 on Monday. 3/11//1237! But when we were shot, it was 3:30 Monday! 3/11/1237!"

Vegeta was staring at her expressionless. "_That's funny. Usually he's scowling or something like that."_

"We've been sent back in time," he said in a monotone voice. He stared strait ahead like a robot.

"Vegeta, why are you acting so funny? And time travel isn't possible! I know it isn't! At least not by us…" She muttered the last note.

Vegeta head practically fell downward so he was looking in her direction. "Bulma, just know that there are powerful forces at work as we speak." He grabbed her hand and led her down the hall somewhere. 

They must have walked to the other side of the castle, for Vegeta was leading her down the hall to the throne room doors. He approached the door and kneeled. A bright blue orb shot out of his chest and went to the picture. (You already know how this goes.) The carving came to life as Vegeta came back to his senses.

----------

Omg! I'm so excited! I can't wait to finish this! The next chapter is going to be SO long, so it might take a while to get out!


	17. Death of the Past

Note: AAAaaaahhhh! I had this one half way finished, and then we got a virus, and Dad erased the hard drive, and, and, it's gone. So…………… that's why this one took so long! Sowie people! Oh, Sorry about the many mistakes in the last chapter. I just noticed them when I was reading the whole story to make sure this one fit in.

**----------------**

"Unnnn…" Vegeta grunted as he fell backwards. He took a deep breath and then he opened his eyes. He got up slowly.

            "Heheheh… Vegeta? What's going on?" Bulma asked nervously, eyeing the carving.

            "That's what I was wondering…" he growled, specifically at the carving.

            "As you must have figured out," The carving said this part to Bulma. "You have been sent back in time by us."

            Bulma gaped and Vegeta just scowled. "Why?" asked Bulma.

            "I recently discover at 3:55 that my younger sister is, indeed, alive. You had been shot at 3:50 and beaten by Frieza at precisely that moment. Because we are not allowed to directly interfere while letting people know we are interfering, we could not attempt a rescue. So, we went back in time, taking both of you from the time line where you are still recovering. It was then Vegeta woke up. Since you two were still in the vent at the time, the door was not sealed. Vegeta noticed by your watch that something was wrong and came to me at these throne doors. I un-expectantly entered him and he passed out. I controlled him then. I was coming to check on you when you had woken up. Then we met."

            "Heheh. Who are you?" Bulma asked.

            "I am the Spirit of Power," the Spirit said darkly. "I am the Spirit of Vegetasei." 

            Bulma stared at the carving. "Oh…" she said.

-------**Meanwhile**----------

            They each walked silently to the throne room, casting each other the occasional glance. Bulma sniffed from time to time and Vegeta just remained a stone statue. He glanced at her.

            She looked at him and gulped. "I'm scared," she whispered.

            "Don't worry…" he said, seeing a brief flash of blue as they rounded the corner to the throne room doors. "In the end, it will turn out fine. Just hope that what we do right now, helps us in the future," he said staring up at the carving as the door was slowly opened. Bulma looked at him blankly and resumed staring ahead.

            Frieza stood on the last step of the stairs (that are in front of the thrones). His back was towards them and his tail was wagging back and forth. He had his hands clasped behind his back.

            "Ah…. So nice of you to join us Vegeta. I sense you've brought your little girlfriend, too." Vegeta remained silent. "Hmm… you know, I've had a little trouble deciding which one of you I will kill first. I could kill your girlfriend right in front of your very eyes, or I could give her the pain of watching you die, fruitlessly fighting for your life." He paused for a moment and then he lifted his head up to show he had gotten an idea. "I know!!! I'll do both!"

            He swung around and shot a ki blast right through Bulma's stomach. Vegeta tried to run to catch her, but another ki blast shot in-between the two. Bulma fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Frieza laughed and stopped the ki blast.

            "I give her five minutes to live, tops." Frieza said, humor evident in his voice. "That will be plenty of time to finish you," he said, eyeing Vegeta.

            "Vegeta…" Bulma whispered, almost whining.

            Vegeta got to give one last look at her before Frieza charged him. (I'm not very good at fight scenes, so I'm just going to round it up.)

            Frieza broke and battered Vegeta until he was too weak to move. Bulma was an inch from death. Frieza threw Vegeta's torn body right back where he was standing, a foot from Bulma. Coughing up blood, he barely managed to crawl to her. He cradled her head as she whispered her last words. 

            "Vegeta… I… l...." She never finished. His lip quivered as he stared at her, so beautiful though she was a deathly pale color. A tear rolled down Vegeta's cheek before he kissed her forehead one last time and died, hoping that his future self would not make his mistake and live to avenge all of them.

--------**From a vent that run above the ceiling**-------

            Bulma was sobbing and Vegeta was just staring blankly down at the throne room.

            "How sad and romantic…" Bulma practically wailed. Vegeta, lightly smacking her shoulder (so it wouldn't hurt her) eyed her. 

            "Quiet!" he snapped. She elbowed him as hard as she could, knowing he would barely feel it.

            "Vegeta that is us down there!!!" she whispered harshly.

            Vegeta looked back down through the panel and shrugged.

            "Well, I guess that takes care of that time setback thing."

            Bulma smacked him again and he just laughed.

            "Hypocrite!" she whispered, grinning. "You told me to be quiet!"

            "Mmmm…" he replied, looking back through the panel.

            "Why don't you just attack him now?" Bulma asked seriously. "He's not looking."

            "He would sense me." Vegeta said.

            "Why hasn't he already?" she asked, observing the vent. "Is this made of some special alloy or something?"

            Vegeta nodded. "Usually, our own guards would be up here in the vent to watch the throne room. That way, if a surprise attack came, we would have a counterattack."

            Bulma nodded.

            "So what are we going to do now?" Bulma asked.

            "I… uh. I don't know," he said.

            "You sound a tad bit worried, Vegeta," she said, realizing the seriousness of their mission.

            There was an uncomfortable silence.

            "Listen, Bulma." Bulma looked at him, bewildered. He said her name, but she let him finish. "If anything happens down there, I just want you to know-" 

            EEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRKKKKKKK

            "Uh, Vegeta. How thick is this vent?"

            "1/2 and inch thick. Why?"

            "How did the guards stay up here."

            "They hovered," Vegeta said, letting all his weight go onto the vent like Bulma.

            "Woman, you're supposed to be flying." Bulma stared him.

            "Vegeta, I can't fly." A huge creaking sound filled the air.

            "Oh, shit!"

            A large crash was heard and they each fell through the ceiling. Vegeta did a flip and landed on his feet, catching Bulma incidentally. She just sort of fell into his arms. Frieza turned around, alarmed. He looked at the dead Vegeta and Bulma and then back at the alive ones.

            "Heh heh..." Bulma said, waving at Frieza. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

            "Don't even try to explain it to me," Frieza said, shaking his head.

--------------

**I thought this would be a good place to stop. If I kept the next part in this chapter, it would be serious, sad, lightened up, serious, silly, and then serious. That just wouldn't be right, so I made the rest a separate chapter. I'll post it in a few days. Please review!**


	18. For those of you who were confused about...

As I stated before, I am FINISHED! YAY!!!!! Well, anyways, I wanted to clear up confusion before I put out the next chapter. Then you would be even more confused. This is an outline of what happened.

FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WERE CONFUSED (READ VERY SLOWLY):

Key: Vegeta1-the Vegeta sent back in time Vegeta2-the Vegeta not sent back in time, who was captured and such    SAME GOES FOR BULMA         

Vegeta and Bulma, in Chapter 15, were captured and locked up by Frieza. They were on their way to Frieza when the Spirit of Vegeta (what the heck, I'll just call it that) realized that her sister (I can't tell you who) was still alive. Realizing there was hope, they decided to send Vegeta and Bulma back in time once.

            (I don't know how to put this.) There's a scientific theory that there are forks in time for every single decision that we make. So there are trillions and trillions of timelines out there. One is perfect, one is every single decision made wrong, and the rest are in-between. Well, anyway, if you were to be sent back in time 1 minute, there would be two of you. Then when a minute has passed, the you that was already there would be sent back a minute and the whole thing would repeat. However, the Spirits only sent Vegeta and Bulma back ONCE. So if the Vegeta and Bulma who WEREN'T sent back in time didn't die, then there would be two Vegeta's and two Bulma's until one of each died. This, however, would cause a temporal displacement (look it up) in time, and (according to some theories) the one that was sent back in time would die after a certain amount of time.

            Now, in Chapter 16, Bulma2 had figured out a way to get out of the room. So, Vegeta2 and Bulma2 escaped and were also thinking of a plan. I hinted that the Vegeta2 had seen Bulma1 (the flash of blue he saw).  Since he is very smart (not as smart as Bulma, though) he realized what would happen if they were still alive when 3:50 hit. So, he told Bulma that he was going to confront Frieza, right then, knowing that he would distract Frieza and die in the process. He knew Vegeta1 had a better chance than he did, since the Spirits were helping Vegeta1 out and not him. After he died, Vegeta1 and Bulma1 fell through the vent in the ceiling, and then Ch. 17 takes over.

            Well, sorry if that confused you even more. I hope at least some of that made sense. Update on Sunday. (Don't forget that it might take until Monday to appear on the site, so it's really every Monday.)


	19. Checkmate

Here's what you've been waiting for… 

**-------------------------**

Vegeta, acting on impulse, swept out of the throne doors with Bulma still in his arms. (Of course he wouldn't drop her and run….) Frieza, standing there like the idiot he is, watched the whole scene and didn't know what to make of it.

            "That's it. I'm not taking that goddamn medicine anymore. GUARDS! Bring me the shit! NOW!!" A bunch of scared looking guards ran up to him, one holding an orange cylinder. Frieza, who was muttering to him self, grabbed the capsule and read a line at the very bottom.

            "Ok, ok. Side affects cause moodiness, diarrhea, and, ah!! Here we go! Hallucinations! You know, they really should put shit like this in a font larger than two!! And it should be in bold, red letters!!" He threw the capsule behind him casually. "The stuff I have to put up with these days…" he rambled. "Get me some new stuff! I have to get rid of my… never mind. Just get it."

------------------                     

            Vegeta, still busting his tailbone out of there, decided he was far enough away and stopped to put Bulma down. Bulma, who was still in a state of utter shock, just stared at him for a few seconds.

            "You know, sometimes I wonder if things like that really happen…" Vegeta muttered to himself. He looked at Bulma. "Are you going to be alright?"

            "Oh, I'm a real tough cookie. I can handle it," she lied, running her hand through her hair nervously..

            "Well, don't hyperventilate on me. I've got to think of a plan. You can either be 'a tough cookie' and help me or you can go back to the ship and go home. But if we don't beat him here, he will eventually get your planet, too."

            Bulma looked at him for a few moments, and then smiled. "Are you nuts? Do you think I'd miss all this excitement?" Vegeta gave her the first real grin she's ever seen him give her.

            "Ok, I've got an idea," Bulma started. "But I'm going to need some things and a little time to finish it…"

------------------

            Bulma stood in front of the throne doors, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do. "God I hope this works…" she murmured under her breath.

            She lifted her head high and swept her blue hair behind her. She pushed the throne doors open as if she was the queen of Vegetasei. (Practice, heheh.)

            She calmly walked to the middle of the room, eyes fixed on Frieza. He just stared at her like he was nuts.

            "Oh, god. Now I can even sense her," he said, horrified. "GUARDS! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ME THIS TIME!!!??? BRING IT HERE!!" A new batch of terrified guards ran in, the one in the middle holding a box.

            "_Viagra?"_ Bulma thought, desperately trying to control her laughter.

            Frieza sneered at her. "What are you looking at?"

            All the guards looked at each other. They hadn't seen her, and her ki was so low that they couldn't sense her.

            "Uh, your magnificentness, who are you speaking to?"

            "Silence!" he barked, blasting the man and earning a shriek from the other guards. "Don't ask stupid questions!" he yelled at the pile of ash. He turned around and looked at the box, muttering a whole bunch of nonsense to himself.

            "No, no, maybe, yep, nope, ah! I'm not crazy!"

            "_Yes, you are,"_ she thought, raising another giggles fit that had to be controlled.

            "Wait, if I'm not nuts, then, you must be real!!! Guards, bring her here!" the guards looked around at each other before complying. She was two feet in front of him already. All they had to do was shove her another foot forward. They were about to when she rolled her eyes and took a giant step forward.

            "Well, you are going to explain what is going on," he said calmly, eye twitching, and looking at the dead Bulma on the floor.

            "It's quite simply really," she said, having an idea. "I am your imaginary friend brought to life by the gods. You are indeed crazy."

            His eye twitched furiously. "Huh? I don't understand. Say it again."

            "Well, it's just you are nuts and had me as an imaginary friend. Now I've been brought to life by powerful forces"

            "Oh, isn't that just great," he muttered.

            "Oh, ONE MORE THING!" she yelled, giving the signal.

            "TAKE THIS BITCH!!!!!" Vegeta roared from above, about to punch him. Frieza, however, blocked it.

            Bulma stepped in and quickly…

A) …Injected him with a powerful poison

B) …Fired a contraption at him

C) …Clicked a device onto his skin

If you choose A, then continue reading.

If you choose B, then skip to the next chapter

If you choose C, then skip 2 chapters ahead

Frieza screamed in pain. "What is this!?" he screamed in agony. He took out the needle and stared at it.

Bulma smiled. "It's poison, duh!" she said.

Vegeta smiled at Bulma. "Good work, woman."

"I told you not to call me that."

Frieza collapsed on the ground, dead.

Vegeta walked toward him and picked his dead body up.

"Ewww. I can't believe I have to touch him," Vegeta complained, wrinkling his nose.

"Well, I would carry him for you if I could actually pick him up!" Bulma said, sighing.

Suddenly, Frieza clenching the needle in his hand stabbed it into Vegeta's back.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGG!" Vegeta screamed, dropping him reflexively. He looked down at Frieza and kicked his head with such power that his neck snapped. Now he was really dead. He then continued to ki blast him until he was nothing but dust on the floor.

"Vegeta!!!" she screamed, running over and hugging him. "Vegeta there's no cure to that poison! You only have 10 minutes to live, tops," she continued, tears streaming down her beautiful face. He was already starting to lose power. She dragged him outside and shut the throne doors, looking up and the carving. "Help us," she whispered.

Vegeta looked at her and knew what they had to do. So, he took her right then and there. A blinding light ensued from the carving and softly landed on Bulma's stomach. Vegeta was lying on the floor, still very weak.

"Bulma…" he gasped. "I love you." A tear ran down Bulma's cheek as she looked at him lying there, knowing there was nothing she could do.

"I love you, too, Vegeta," she said. "I have to tell you some things for when you rule. The people will be forced to accept you since you bear my child. It's the only royalty left. Tell our tale, leaving nothing out, and the people will accept you with arms open wide. They have a thing for legends," he said. "Bulma, I'm sorry I was so cold. I'm sorry I couldn't give you better. I'm sorry you'll have to live this way. But…. I'll see you again one day.

"Vegeta, I love you and that's all that matters," she whispered. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach and smiled as she heard a whisper.

 "It's going to be a boy," she said, her voice cracking. Vegeta smiled a true smile at her. He took every ounce of power in his body and kissed her one last time. He was dead. Bulma looked at his face and smiled, softly closing his eyes for him. Her body racked uncontrollably as she sobbed, clutching his face and tightly hugging him. That's how the nobles found her.

------------

            A tear ran down the Spirit's cheek. She looked at her Saiyan sister and hugged her. The Spirit hugged her sister back.

            "Why did it have to end this way?" the younger one asked.

            "The people would not have accepted Bulma if she didn't bear Vegeta's child. If he had lived, they would have killed Bulma's and forced him to take a new wife. Now that he's dead, this child is the only royal still alive," the older one replied.

            The younger one released her older sister and nodded understandingly. "I see," she whispered softly.

            "Have faith, younger sister, she will one day see her Prince again." The younger one smiled.

            "This child is the closest thing to the race we would have created," she said with hope filling her once again. "This child is the closest thing to perfection," she said.

            They both smiled as they watched the 

-------**9 months later**--------

            Vegeta had ordered all the people in the palace to evacuate after we had escaped, so that's why no one was there. They had sensed Frieza was dead and had come back. After I told them what happened, they crowned me as Queen. They didn't have a choice. I'm with Vegeta's child. It's the only royalty left.

            Any day now I shall give birth to the perfect child, the creation of the Spirits. This will start a new era of peace. The universe is rid of the tyrant Frieza. I have thought of returning to Chikyuu, but I've decided to stay here until the child is at least 15. I figure I'll take a visit for a while, but I'll definitely come back. I've sent messages and such to tell my family and friends that I'm okay. I've heard a new legend of magical stones called Dragon balls that can grant wishes. I'll have to look into this when I go to Chikyuu. I know now that legends can be real.

            I know now that it all had to end this way. I see the reasoning and I am at peace. But I still can't wait for the day that I will meet my Prince again. I know that he would have wanted me to live my life normally, but I can't help but rule with depression. He could have been sitting next to me.

            One day there will be a legend of Prince Vegeta and the Stone Queen from Chikyuu. It will tell their tragic tale of love and death, of hardships and hate. After a while it will be nothing but a fairy tale in the eyes of the people. But you'll know better. And so will I.

-------------

**Well, what did you think? Review, review, review. The B and C endings will be coming out soon. The B will have a happy ending and the C will have a sad ending. **


	20. Ending B

Hey ppl. Sorry 4 not updating last Sun. I just got back from vacation. This is ending B.

**-------**

Bulma fired a tiny little gun, but not at Frieza. She fired it at Vegeta. He openly took the blast. His body shook for a moment; Bulma could feel the power radiating from him. With a frustrated scream, he powered up as high as he could.

            His eyes flashed turquoise, and his hair turned golden. The once blue aura around him suddenly became yellow, and multiplied in size. Frieza was knocked backwards from the blast. Vegeta slowly turned towards Frieza, fully aware of what he had just done.

            "Lets see you deal with this," he said quietly as he charged. 

            **NOT GOOD AT FIGHT SCENES, TRY TO IMAGINE IT.**

Frieza lay on the ground, coughing up blood and looking at Vegeta with pure hatred. Vegeta just smirked and knelt down by him, whispering something in his ear. Still with his mouth by Frieza's ear, Vegeta lifted his arm up and punched Frieza in the face so hard that his skull cracked and blood splattered. Vegeta grinned and stood up, walking over to Bulma. She was panting on the floor, leaning against the wall.

            Vegeta powered down from Super Saiyan and the tiny blue orb floated back to Bulma again. She immediately stopped breathing hard and got up in perfect condition.

            "The guards should be coming back soon. They should have sensed Frieza's ki disappearing."

            Sure enough, the palace workers came in a few seconds after that. They ran in, inspecting the area. One of the high-ranking officials took a long at the dead Bulma and Vegeta to the ones standing in front of him. He immediately proceeded to ask a detailed account of what had happened.

            After that had all cleared up, Vegeta and Bulma walked down to their rooms (or should I say room?) together in silence. Suddenly Vegeta perked up and looked at Bulma evilly.

            "Woman…" he said teasingly. Bulma smiled, knowing where this was going, but not about to protest. "I never finished with I started."

            Bulma smirked at him. "And you always finish what you start," Bulma said with love in her eyes. Surprisingly to Vegeta, she started it this time.

----**Epilogue**-----

            Vegeta and Bulma became legendary that day, not only for Vegeta becoming a Super Saiyan, but also for re-introducing love into the Saiyan world. Bulma was crowned Queen of Vegetasei, due to the fact that without her, Vegeta could not become Super Saiyan. Bulma did, in fact, go visit her home planet every once in a while, seeing her parents and reassuring them that she was living a happy life with the man she loved. She also told Vegeta of a boy she met living on her world with superhuman strength. They suspected he was Saiyan…

            They ruled together in happiness, Vegeta helping his world to overcome all other obstacles. Vegeta and Bulma had a son named Trunks and a daughter named Bura. Bulma passed away at the age of 68. Vegeta left the universe as we know it shortly after, relentless of Saiyans' long life span. Trunks inherited the throne shortly after, starting a dynast that would bring peace and prosperity to Vegetasei for many ages to come…

---------

**Chapter C (the final ending) coming out next Sunday. Please review!**


	21. Ending C The Last Chapter

**Okay, this is the final ending!! This is the last chapter. I will be editing and improving earlier chapters after I finish my other stories. (There are _only _five *sarcastically*)**

**------**

Bulma clicked the device onto Frieza's skin. 

"ARGGGGGG!" he yelled. He swung his arm at her, full force.

"Bulma!" Vegeta screamed, unable to do anything as he watched her fly across the room. Her head crashed again the wall first. She fell to the floor, barely conscious. Frieza just laughed and looked at the think Bulma had attached to him, ready to pull it off.

            "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Bulma laughed, spitting out some blood. "It has a special chemical in it that stops platelets from clotting. Pull it out and you'll bleed to death." Bulma laughed again, seeing the scowl on Frieza's face. He appeared in front of her, furious, and punched her in the face.

            Frieza was barely able to retain a fighting stance before Vegeta rushed at him.

            (AS STATED B4, NOT GOOD AT FIGHT SCENES, IMAGINE IT)

            In the end, Vegeta beat up Frieza (as usual). After he made sure he got the job done, he rushed over to Bulma, who was starting to regain consciousness.

            "Bulma, we need to get you to the hospital wing," Vegeta said, voice hoarse as he bent over to pick her up.

            She put a slender hand up, resting it on his outstretched arm. "No, don't move me. There's something wrong with my neck, and moving me will only make it worse," she whispered.

            Vegeta swallowed hard and looked at her. "What am I supposed to do then?" he asked, trying not to cry. 

            "Vegeta… I'm sorry. I feel, faint," Bulma said, almost as if she were very tired.

            "No. No! Bulma, stay awake! You've got to hang on for me!" Vegeta shouted, kneeling down by her.

            "I'm sorry, Vegeta… I can't. I feel, like… I'm slipping," she whispered, her eyelids fighting to shut. Vegeta looked at her, not knowing what to do.

            "Vegeta… you never answered my question. Do you love me?" she asked, raising her head as far as she could, so she could look him in the eye.

            Vegeta swallowed again. "Yes," he said. "Yes, I love you."

            Bulma smiled and closed her eyes, allowing her head to gently fall back onto the floor.

            "And I, you," she whispered, and she was gone. She lie there, smiling, at peace. A single tear slid down Vegeta's face as a blinding blue light rose out of her body.

            He leaned over and tried to grasp it, impulse taking over him. He felt heat flow through his hand to the rest of his body. His nerves tingled and he felt great power overtake him. He picked her body up and carried it to the hospital wing.

---**In a universe full of light and peace…**---

            "Brilliant contraption, it was," said the younger sister, looking down into what seemed to be a pool. Only this one looked down on Vegetasei, like a portal to the other universe. The same picture on the throne doors was on a door in the middle of a dead field. It seemed to be standing up on it's own.

            The elder one nodded. "Indeed. Pity she had to go. Now they will have to make the baby scientifically." It was the younger one's turn to nod.

            "If she hadn't come up with that device, Vegeta would never have been able to defeat Frieza."

            "All he had to do was make Frieza bleed," the elder one agreed. "Luckily that ancient family sword was strong enough to puncture Frieza's skin."

            The younger one laughed. "I bet he never thought there was any use of that old thing. The Saiyan's have relied on their own powers ever since they first developed them." The older one smiled.

            "Yes, but sometimes the simplest thing can solve the largest problem." They stood in silence for a while.

            The older one turned and looked at the door. "WE are lucky that Saiyans let old habits die hard. We would have been useless if they hadn't been stubborn enough to tear down that throne door."

            "Yes, humans seemed to be stubborn about letting go of religion over the centuries, even though they discovered scientific evidence about most questions they use to ponder a century ago."

            "But they were right. Some things have no answers. So they turn to religion."

            "And what they believe comes true. We depend on their belief."

            "And there's nothing we can do about it," said the older one.

            "Oh, yes we can. All we have to do is tell them that," argued the younger.

            They both smiled, but a few more minutes of silence slowly made the smiles disappear.

            "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about Bulma, though…" said the younger one suddenly.

            "Yes, but they will see each other some day," said the elder.

            The younger one smiled. "Then Prince Vegeta can finish what he started."

---------

Please review!!!! It's been fun, but I've got 5 other stories to worry about. I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
